


Sundays are for Cuddling

by Skeeter_110



Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comfortember, Gen, Just Pure Raw Fluff, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Toddler Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: After an exhausting week, Tony just wants to laze around with his son.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959769
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Sundays are for Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> For the comfortember prompt: Cuddling

“Shh, Mr. Mouse, Dada’s sleepin’.” A small voice breaks through the tranquility, Tony having to using all the strength in him to not crack a smile.

He could feel a small thump next to him – which he assumed was Peter’s stuffed mouse – before feeling the blankets begin to tug. Tony couldn’t hold in the small chuckle that wormed its way out of his throat, but thankfully, Peter was too busy trying to climb up on the bed to hear.

Once Peter finally got on the bed, Tony could hear the little boy panting from practically dragging his body up onto the bed.

“We did it, Mr. Mouse!” Peter whispers with as much voice control a three-year-old can manage. Tony made a show of slowly waking up, smiling at the giggles he got from the action.

“What are you doing baby?” Tony asks once he opens his eyes and sees Peter laying on the pillow next to him.

“Missed Dada.” Peter says, gently placing his hand on Tony’s face. The simple little action was enough to make Tony tear up; but could you really blame him?

This past week had been so busy, he hasn’t really had the opportunity to spend time with his son. He had so many meetings and things that needed to be done at the office that by the time he got home it was time for him to put Peter to bed.

“Dada missed Peter.” Tony says, grabbing Peter and laying him on him on his chest. “Missed my Peter-cuddles.” Tony says, nuzzling his face in Peter’s hair and breathing in the familiar smell of his apple shampoo.

They laid there for a bit, both of them content to just be in each other's arms. It really had been a hectic week, and just being able to relax with each other was enough to melt the leftover stress away. After a while, Tony could practically feel Peter's stomach eating itself and decided that they should probably get up and eat breakfast.

"Come on, Bambino, let's go get some cereal." Tony says, the toddler readily agreeing as he stood up. As soon as Tony's feet touched the floor, Peter lifted up his arms in a silent plea to be picked up.

Tony couldn't bear telling him no, so he just smiled and picked the little boy up, walking them to the kitchen.

"Alright, Buddy, you get to help me." Tony says, knowing that Peter can't resist helping Tony so it would make it easier to get the boy to stop clinging to him and sit on the counter long enough to get things made.

"Okay, Petey, hold this bowl for me." Tony says while handing Peter one of his favorite bowls. While Peter was entertained with the task he was given, Tony began to make the small boy a bowl of cereal. Once he was done, he grabbed the bowl from Peter and sat it in front of his seat before scooping up the boy and placing him in his booster seat.

"Eat up, Baby Boy. We have a whole day of cartoons and cuddles ahead of us." Tony says, poking Peter's nose and making him giggles as he walked over to the coffee machine.

The rest of breakfast was spent with Peter rambling about what happened to him this week between bites of his cereal, and Tony actively listening and reacting between his sips of coffee. 

Once Peter was actually done with his cereal, Tony placed everything in the sink - figuring that a lazy Sunday meant no dishes also - before picking Peter up and making his way into the living room.

"Dada go now?" Peter asks dejectedly, Tony's heart breaking at the fact that Peter got so used to Tony leaving after breakfast. He hates that Peter has gotten so used to him putting work first when that was the one thing Tony never wanted to happen.

"Nope. Today is all about me and you, Petey-pie. So what do you say to some Finding Nemo?" Tony corrects, reveling in the huge smile he got in return. 

And if, during the movie, Tony called Pepper to free up his entire week, only they had to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there isn't much comfort per se in this, just wanted to write something really fluffy to get our minds off of everything happening right now haha


End file.
